fireclan challenges
by Dreadrose
Summary: all my challenges from the firclan forum1
1. Prompt word

flamefeather stared jealously at the nursery, were stormcloud's new litter was feeding. the soft murmurs of the exhausted new mother could be heard through the entrance of the cave. She looked around the treeclan camp, she was a new warrior, her ceremony was only two days ago, and she already had an apprentice, silverpaw. speaking of the devil, the energetic kit bounced up behind her.

"where we goin'?"

she squeaked. flamefeather shook her pelt irritably.

"How about we go on a hunting expedition?"

she said. Silverpaw's ceremony was last night, meaning she was still technically in her kit stage.

"Yayayayayay!"

Flamefeather shook her head and sighed as they headed to the stone tunnel at one end of the camp. as soon as they were out in the trees, silverpaw was running off in every direction, her white fur flashing between the trees. flamefeather called her back. when they got to the great maple.

"Now, how do you hunt a mouse?"

she questioned. silverpaw closed her eyes in concentration for a moment before responding.

"you...step softly...?"

"very good. lets see your crouch."

silverpaw flattened herself to the ground. Flamefeather made a few corrections and then flicked her ears towards a mouse underneath a bush. Silverpaw nodded and slowly stalked forward. she looked at flamefeather to see if she was doing it right. receiving a nod. she crept forward and pounced. Flamefeather looked approvingly at her disappointed apprentice as she came up with nothing but a leaf.

"very good."

"but i didn't get it!"

"you almost did though. lets try again. come here."

silverpaw reluctantly dragged her paws over to flamefeather's side and crouched again.

after several hours of hunting, silverpaw had caught to mice. flamefeather had caught a thrush, squirrel, three mice, and a rabbit. flamefeather again glared at the nursery cave. silverpaw strutted to the fresh-kill pile and set down her mice while flamefeather dragged her load of prey back. she chose her own rabbit for herself and looked at silverpaw.

"Well done, why dont you take some prey to the elders and stormcloud, and then you can you can have some for yourself."

She said. silver eyes glinted back at her before before the fluffy white body raced to the battle, grabbed its own two mice, and raced for the elders cave. flamefeather wanted kits. simple as that. firespirit was deputy though. a tom like him would never want a pathetic she cat like her. angrily, flamefeather abandoned her half eaten prey and stalked to the nursery. she stopped at the enterance and composed herself for a moment, then walked in.

"stormcloud."

she greeted. three tiny kits nestled in the gray queens belly. stormcloud looked up tiredly.

"hey flamefeather."

her voice was weak. the kitting had been harder on her than most other queens. flamefeather felt her claws slide out as she angrily stared at a small black kit. she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"why?"

she croaked. stormcloud looked confused.

"What?"

"why?!"

she repeated.

"I-i dont understand."

stormcloud said. flamefeather growled.

"Why did you have to get kits now?! right when silverpaw becomes an apprentice? i wasnt ready for this!"

stormcloud relaxed a little and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short by flamefeather.

"Why do you get kits and i dont?!"

"Oh darling. i didnt realize you wanted kits so badly."

flamefether sighed and nodded.

"i just want to know the joy of being a mother."

she murmured.

"Firespirit will come around, you'll see. you two are meant to be together."

"you really think so?"

"of course!"

flamefeather relaxed visibly.

"thank you."

"anytime darling. and just know that i am here whenever you want to talk."

flamefeather nodded and walked back to her prey. she bit into it half-heartedly. she and stormcloud had never gotten along. but now, flamefeather knew she had a new friend. a paw on her shoulder startled her and she jumped. she looked up into the warm green eyes of the deputy.

"you look deep in thought."

"yeah..."

flamefeather sighed.

"you know...now that you're a warrrior...we could spend more time together..."

flamefeather looked into firespirits embarrassed, deep green eyes. dark ginger pelt seemed to glow in the evening sunlight. she was lost for words. at her hesitation, firespirit turned his head away and his tail drooped.

"im sorry...i just thought that...maybe...nevermind"

firespirit padded slowly to the entrance. flamefeather stared after him, watching his pelt disappear into the tunnel. flamefeather shook her head violently and ran after him. she caught up to him at the edge of the stream, staring down at his reflection. she pounced on him and pinned him on his back. she glared into his eyes.

"how dare you run away from me!"

she purred at the look of shock on his face, leaning down and licking his nose she jumped up and ran into the trees. she heard firespirit chasing after her and ran as fast as she could. but she wasnt fast enough and was soon tackled to the ground by the ginger tom. they gazed into each others eyes for a long moment before heading back to camp, their pelts brushing.

-13 moons later-

Flamefeather lay in the nursery, one kit at her belly. she looked up as a cat entered the nursery. she was still exhausted and irritable from the kitting earlier that day. but she relaxed when she saw that it was just her mate, firespirit. she purred as she felt his warm body curl up around her. another cat entered soon after. this time it was silverfrost. now a warrior, she was one of the best hunters in the clan. her long lean body and speed made up for the unfortunate color of her pelt.

"oh hes so cute! whats his name?!"

she squealed. flamefeather looked at the small black and white kit and then her mate.

"badgerkit?"

"badgerkit"

firespirit agreed.

flamefeather sighed contentedly as silverfrost bounced out of the nursery cave to tell the clan, but a certain gray queen came in before they got any rest.

"stormcloud!"

stormcloud blinked. she glanced at firespirit.

"told you he'd come around darling."

she said. flamefeather purred.

"you sure did."


	2. Kill dat cat

lizard stood at the edge of the frozen lake and watched the cats of the clans sliding across the surface. she HATED them. with their petty squabbles over prey and territory. she looked at the hole she created and slid into the water. time to die flametail. time to die. she swam strongly through the water, not noticing the cold, until she saw the familiar shape above her head. she swam down until she stood on the bottom of the lake, then swam upward and hit the ice with such force that it cracked under the feet of the ginger tom. she watched him fall into the depths before swimming up and getting a breath of oxygen. paws gripping her tail startled her. She whipped around to see green eyes glaring up at her. She yanked her tail from flametails grip and swam down to attack. Reaching him, she unsheathed her claws and swiped them across his face. Vaguely, she heard him yowl, but really just saw bubbles float from his mouth. She swam away, fast, and reached her hole. She clambered out, gasping for air, and collapsed. Breathing heavily, lizard watched the struggle to save flametail commence. Finally a half drowned gray tabby jumped in and she walked away, knowing it was too late.

5 moons had passed since the death of flametail, and lizard had killed many cats. She now lay dying in a tree stump. Happiness swamped her. She saw the many bodies of cats in front of her eyes, and bared her teeth in a contented snarl. Finally, she gave into the pull of death.

lizard opened her eyes to a dark, gloomy forest. She gasped. Suddenly, an orange and white she cat came out of the trees.

"welcome to the dark forest. Where you can train to kill, and battle against all five clans in the end."

She hissed. Lizard smiled.

"let's do it."


	3. death

scourge peered fearfully into the eyes of Firestar. his thoughts were jumbled. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

_he was a kit, asking to play with his siblings_

_he was a kit, wandering the woods_

_he was a kit, living on the streets_

_he was a half grown tom, fighting a dog_

the many deaths he had caused popped in as well. including the cats right in front of him. but somehow...he was back! then the ginger tom crashed his paw down and scourge knew no more

* * *

a blue furred cat looked down at the groaning black tom in disgust. how could any cat be so evil? take so many innocent lives? the ranks of starclan were swelling dramatically tonight. and it was all his fault. then ice-blue eyes opened and the tom groaned. bluestar opened her mouth.

"go." she whispered.

The tom looked at her fearfully.

"W-What?"

"Go. leave starclan territory. you are not welcome here." bluestar snarled.

the tom froze.

"S-Starclan...?"

"Yes, starclan."

the tom scrambled up so fast he was a blur.

"O-Of course..."

then he disapeared into the darkness. never to be seen again. by anyone. alive, or dead.


	4. escape

Flamepaw screeched. her shoulder hurt so bad! how did she get so close to the thunderpath anyways? then the world went dark.

* * *

she awoke in a strange smelling, dark place. she sat up, and immediately mewed in pain. She had hit her head on...something. she looked up and saw a tan something above her head. What? suddenly a pink face appeared. Flamepaw yowled and jumped backwards. instantly her shoulder reminded her not to do so.

"Ow..." she groaned.

the twoleg made what she seemed to think was a soothing noise. but it just made Flamepaws fur stand on edge. the twoleg frowned and opened the box. Flamepaw continued to cower in the corner until the twoleg left the room. Then, and only then, did she dare wander from the confines of the box. another mew startled her.

"Well, you're new."

Flamepaw whipped around and slipped on the smooth floor. a ginger tom smirked at her. his blue eyes shining warmly. he couldnt have been older than 6 moons. he still had that kit-look about him.

"My name's lion." he said.

"i'm F-Flamepaw."

"Flamepaw. thats a wierd name. is that the one your housefolk gave you?"

"W-what?"

"your housefolk. wait, are you one of those wild cats mommy was talking about?!" he asked ecitedly.

Flamepaw nodded.

"I live in the forest with our noble leader firestar and our deputy graystripe. i'm an apprentice. that means im training to be a warrior." she said quickly.

Lion blinked.

"Wow." he said. "can i live with you?! i want to hunt! and fight! and play with other cats! my mommy, princess, said that her brother is a wild cat!"

flamepaw blinked. she was vaguely reminded of cloudtail.

"Okay, can you get us out of here?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Flamepaw limped through the forest, Lion bouncing beside her. She could smell the camp!

"Firestar! Graystripe! i'm home!" she yowled.

dLion suddenly stopped beside her.

"Oh come on!" she said excitedly.

Then they burst into camp. Firestar stared at her in astonishment.

"Flamepaw! but...how? we thought you died!" he said as he raced across the camp towards her.

Flamepaw beckoned Lion forward.

"This kittypet rescued me. without him, i _would_ be dead." she purred.

Firestar looked impressed and looked at Lion.

"why are you here?" he asked.

Lion looked him in the eye.

"I wish to join your clan." he stated.


End file.
